Yogatsu no Ichi
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Kehilangan. Ia pergi, meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Walaupun ada Doumeki, Mokona, Kohane, dan Himawari, tidakkah kau merasa sepi? Tidakkah kau ingin ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu di hari ini? Kalau 'ya', permohonanmu telah terkabul


Siluet wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu membuatmu menggigit bibir. Sebuah wajah tampan dengan mata yang berbeda warna pada masing-masing pupilnya, itu wajahmu, yang tidak banyak mengalami perubahan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Kau menyentuh permukaan cermin itu perlahan. Dingin. Sensasi itu mejalar ke telapak tanganmu, bahkan merasuk hingga ke tulangmu seketika itu juga.

* * *

Yogatsu ni Ichi

.

.

a fic by Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi

.

xxxHolic © CLAMP

* * *

"_Keinginanku hanyalah agar kau terus tetap hidup, Watanuki."_

Kau tersenyum saat memori itu berputar kembali di kepalamu. Namun senyumanmu itu adalah senyuman miris, yang bagai menyayat-nyayat hati setiap orang yang melihatmu. Pikiranmu menerima kepergian perempuan itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun hatimu tidak. Hatimu tetap berteriak lirih memanggil nama perempuan itu walaupun tak seorangpun dapat mendengarnya.

Kau tahu, ketika perempuan itu mengatakan harapannya, kau sadar bahwa hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkannya. Karena perempuan itu mengharapkan eksistensimu di dunia ini. Dunia yang dulu hanya memandangmu dengan sebelah mata atau bahkan dunia yang pernah menertawakanmu. Kau akan bertahan di sana, karena kau akan mengabulkan permintannya, perempuan yang sangat berarti bagimu lebih dari apapun.

Tanganmu yang kurus menjangkau sebuah yukata berwarna abu-abu dengan corak burung bangau putih di tepi kasur berkelambu _cream_ yang sekarang kau tempati. Dulunya kasur ini adalah milik perempuan itu, tempat di mana penyihir waktu yang mengubah hidupmu 180 derajat berbeda itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan sekarang kau yang meneruskan titahnya, meskipun alasanmu yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menunggu kembalinya perempuan itu.

Setelah selesai memakai yukata itu kau membuka sebuah kotak perhiasan yang terletak bisu pada sebuah meja di samping kasurmu. Secara cermat kau mengambil sebuah benda dari kotak perhiasan berwarna merah dan berhiaskan empat permata ruby itu, sebuah cerutu kesayangan perempuan itu. Kau selalu merawat semua benda yang perempuan itu tinggalkan, bahkan kau pun juga mulai menyukai merokok dari cerutu dan meminum sake di gelas yang sama dengan perempuan itu.

Di usiamu yang seharusnya sudah melebihi 25 tahun ini kau memutuskan untuk 'terperangkap' dalam toko milik perempuan itu, tidak dapat keluar dari lingkungan itu walau hanya sejengkal kaki pun, bahkan kau memberikan sisa 'keberadaanmu' untuk mengisi tugas perempuan itu hingga akhirnya kau tidak bisa menua seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh karena tekadmu telah bulat dan karena kau percaya bahwa perempuan itu akan kembali jika kau terus menunggunya seperti sekarang.

Suara desitan yukata panjang yang kau pakai ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar menggelitik di telinga Mokona saat kau melewati ruang tamu untuk menuju ke teras. Makhluk gempal berwarna hitam itu mengikuti langkahmu dari belakang sambil mengoceh tentang makanan yang ingin ia santap pagi ini.

"Watanuki, aku mau mi soba!"

Kau hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Mokona menarik-narik ujung yukata-mu dan dengan sedikit kesal kau menjewer kupingnya lalu berkata, "mana ada orang yang makan mi soba saat sarapan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku mau mi soba! Mi soba!" Mokona mulai berguling di hadapanmu saat kau melepaskan jeweran ringan di telinga panjangnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan mi soba untukmu." Kau akhirnya menyerah terhadap sifat egois Mokona yang sulit ditandingi.

Sebelah alismu mengerut ketika pria berpakaian formal itu memasuki pagar toko. Bukan hal aneh lagi melihat pria itu memasuki toko dengan sekehendaknya, hanya saja kau selalu merasa kesal ketika melihatnya, perasaan yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun beberapa tahun telah terlewat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bawa hari ini, Doumeki?" Kau menerima kantung plastik hitam yang diberikan oleh pria bernama Doumeki itu lalu melirik isinya.

"Entah kau berbakat menjadi peramal atau apa, tapi aku bersyukur kau membeli ini." Kau tersenyum puas melihat lima bungkus mi soba yang masih panas itu lalu memanggil Maru dan Moro untuk menyiapkan masing-masingnya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Jadi apa lagi yang terjadi di luar sana?" kau melirik Doumeki dengan wajah sarkastiknya yang terkadang membuatmu ingin memukulnya hingga babak belur lalu menghirup cerutu yang sejak tadi kau pegang.

"Banyak, supermarket di ujung jalan yang dulu sering kau datangi tadi malam terbakar, toko obat di seberang sekolah kita dulu kerampokan dan masih banyak lagi," ucap pria yang sekarang bekerja sebagai dosen itu.

"Apa tidak ada kabar yang bagus?" Kau menghelas napas lagi ketika Doumeki menggeleng.

"Tapi, besok Kunogi dan Kohane akan ke sini," ujar Doumeki.

"Himawari ya.. Apa dia akan datang bersama suaminya?"

"Tidak, suaminya tidak bisa masuk ke toko."

Kau tersenyum kecil mengingat orang-orang yang dekat dengamu maju menggapai cita-cita mereka. Kau menyadari jika dilihat dari status sosial kau tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan mereka dan kau sedikit sedih mengetahui itu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengenal pria yang akan mendampingi Himawari." Kau telah merelakan gadis itu meskipun dulu kau yakin bahwa kau menyukainya karena sekarang kau menyadari bahwa perasaanmu pada Himawari hanyalah sebatas sahabat, tidak seperti hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu, yang menghilang ketika kau ingin memilikinya sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" kau menyenderkan tubuhmu pada tiang penyangga toko dan menatap pria bermata keemasan di sampingmu dengan tajam.

Doumeki tidak langsung menjawabmu, dia melonggarkan dasi hitamnya terlebih dahulu lalu berucap, "aku tahu itu urusan pribadimu jadi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya." Doumeki mengambil segelas sake yang baru dibawa Moro lalu menenggaknya. "Kecuali kau memberitahukannya padaku," sambungnya.

Kau tertawa kecil lalu mengambil segelas sake seperti Doumeki, sebelum menenggaknya kau berkata, "setidaknya ada satu hal yang kau tahu kan."

Doumeki meletakkan gelasnya tepat di hadapanmu sehingga membuatmu mengerutkan alis. "Yang kutahu, kau punya perasaan khusus pada perempuan itu kan."

Kau mengangguk pelan diiringi dengan senyuman kecil. Kau memang mencintai perempuan itu. Sepenuh hati dengan tulus dan hormat, hingga pada awalnya kau sempat ragu apakah kau mencintainya sebagai perempuan atau mencintainya sebagai orang yang kau hormati. Kau mencintai perempuan itu karena terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sisimu, hingga ketika ia menghilang kau merasakan kekosongan yang teramat-sangat di dalam hatimu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan cara agar dia kembali?" Doumeki mengambil mangkuk berisi mi soba yang masih panas itu lalu memakannya bersama Mokona yang bahkan langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Tidak, aku bahkan hampir gila karena memikirkannya setiap hari." Kau hanya menatap mi soba bagianmu tanpa menyentuhnya. Kau kehilangan selera makanmu karena teringat perempuan itu, lalu berpikir _'dia pasti sangat senang jika makan mi soba seperti ini.'_

Suasana berubah tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan Mokona yang biasanya cerewet pun juga memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kau semakin menyenderkan tubuhmu pada tiang penyangga, menghisap tembakau yang terbakar dari dalam cerutu semakin dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya dengan pelan dan teratur.

Doumeki meletakkan sumpit yang ia pakai ke atas mangkuk setelah menghabiskan mi sobanya, pria itu menatapmu sejenak sambil menghela napas dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya darimu ke arah pohon persik yang ada di pojok halaman. "Tapi kau percaya kalau dia akan kembali, kan?" ucapnya padamu.

Kau beralih merebahkan badanmu pada lantai rotan yang terpasang rapi di teras itu. Kau memejamkan mata lalu menutupinya dengan lengan tangan kananmu. "Ya, aku percaya."

**OoO**

"Watanuki-kun!"

Kau mengalihkan konsentrasimu dari botol sake yang sejak tadi kau pandangi ketika suara panggilan seorang perempuan menggelitik telingamu. Kau melirik perempuan dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Himawari-san!" balasmu, berusaha tersenyum riang seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu ketika bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kau berhentinya memanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' karena perempuan itu telah tumbuh dan bahkan sudah memiliki suami.

"_Konbanwa_, Kimihiro-kun!" sapa Kohane padamu juga.

"_Konbanwa_, Kohane-chan. Kupikir kalian akan datang pada siang hari." Kau mempersilahkan kedua tamumu itu duduk di teras lalu menyuruh Maru dan Moro untuk membawakan teh hijau yang kau dinginkan dalam kulkas.

"Ada apa kalian malam-malam kemari?" Kau menaikkan alismu bingung ketika kedua perempuan di hadapanmu hanya saling melirik lalu tersenyum, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. "Kenapa?" tanyamu lagi penasaran.

"Kimihiro-kun, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Kohane padamu. Gadis berambut pastel itu tersenyum manis padamu seakan mengatakan _'something special' _pada hari ini.

Kau mengisap cerutumu lalu setelah meniupkan asapnya kau menjawab, "hari ini hari minggu, kan? Apa ada yang spesial hari ini?" tanyamu masih tidak mengerti.

Himawari dan Kohane menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil dan beberapa saat kemudian Mokona melompat ke arahmu dari belakang dan menutupi matamu dengan kedua telinga panjangnya. "Watanuki bodoh, Watanuki bodooh.." ucapnya memekakan telingamu.

Kau mencoba melepaskan Mokona dari wajahmu, namun gagal karena makhluk hitam itu memegangi dengan erat. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu Maru, Moro dan Doumeki keluar dari dapur toko dengan membawa sebuah _cake_ cokelat dengan sebuah lilin kecil berwarna _cream_ yang menghiasi permukaannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Watanuki Kimihiro!" Suara itulah yang pertama kau dengar ketika Mokona melepaskan kedua telinganya yang menutupi matamu. Setelah itu kau menatap orang-orang yang berada di hadapanmu, orang-orang yang selama ini telah melakukan banyak hal untuk menyemangatimu. Ah, kau baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 1 April, ulang tahunmu. Kau tersenyum, meniup lilin tunggal itu dan dalam hati bersyukur bahwa kau masih memiliki mereka.

**OoO**

Kau memisahkan diri dari Doumeki, Himawari, Kohane dan Mokona setelah merasa mual karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Kau melepas kacamatamu lalu memutar keran air yang berada di depanmu dan membasuh wajah tampanmu di sana.

Kau sedikit merasa lelah dengan pesta mendadak yang telah berjalan hampir tiga jam itu. Dan selama itu juga kau merasakan perutmu teraduk-aduk karena lelucon dari Mokona dan Doumeki yang walaupun terkadang terdengar garing, tapi kau menikmatinya karena sudah lama kau tidak merasakan atmosfer seperti ini di dalam toko.

Setelah menutup kembali keran air tersebut kau melangkah ke ruang bersantai dan merebahkan tubuh kurusmu pada sofa malas berkulit merah yang senada dengan warna yukata panjang yang kau pakai. Kau sedikit menghela napas lalu mencoba memejamkan matamu, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, percuma kau samasekali tidak bisa pergi sejenak ke dalam mimpi karena pikiranmu terganggu dengan perempuan itu lagi.

Di saat seperti ini, meskipun kau sudah sangat bahagia karena teman-temanmu masih mengingat ulang tahunmu tetap saja orang yang paling ingin kau dengar ucapan selamatnya adalah dari perempuan itu. Seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, di mana perempuan itu akan mengadakan pesta minum sake sampai pagi pada hari ulang tahunmu dan tidak lupa membisikkan ucapan selamat yang terkadang membuat wajahmu memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

KRIING.. KRIING..

Kau melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Alismu berkerut, selama ini tidak ada orang yang menelpon ke toko pada jam selarut ini terkecuali Doumeki atau Kohane. Tangan kananmu meraih gagang telepon berwarna klasik itu lalu menempelkannya pada telingamu, suara kresek-kresek yang kau dengar membuat alismu semakin berkerut, heran.

"Halo.. Halo, siapa ya?" ucapmu, namun tidak ada suara yang membalasmu. Kau sudah berniat menutup telepon itu karena mengira mungkin hanya orang iseng yang menelpon namun gerakanmu tertahan ketika suara perempuan itu terdengar.

"Watanuki.."

Kau segera menempelkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke telingamu.

"Watanuki.."

Kau mengeratkan pegangan tanganmu pada gagang telepon itu, menggigit bibir bawahmu, napasmu terasa terhenti dan kau merasakan desiran darahmu seperti mengalir lebih cepat. "Yuuko-san.." lirihmu, ekspresi wajahmu berubah, sangat sendu.

"Watanuki, _Otanjoubi omedettou_." Kau merasakan bisikan itu bagai menusuk tepat ke hatimu. Bibirmu tersenyum, namun airmatamu mengalir dengan deras, kau menangis.

"_Gomen ne_, Watanuki."

Sambungan terputus. Kau masih menggenggam erat gagang telepon itu meski badanmu telah melorot lemas di samping meja kecil tempat telepon itu di letakkan. Perempuan itu, Ichihara Yuuko, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Perasaanmu bercampur aduk, antara bahagia dan sedih. Kau bahagia bisa mendengar suara permpuan itu lagi walau hanya sebentar namun kau sedih karena kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Airmatamu mengalir semakin deras dan tanganmu tidak melepaskan gagang telepon itu. Suara sesenggukan tangismu menggema ke ruangan kosong itu, seperti menggambarkan bahwa dalam hatimu yang kosong juga sedang terjadi gema yang sama. Kau memeluk kedua lutut kakimu dan di sela-sela sengguk tangismu kau berucap lirih,

"_Arigatou, Yuuko-san. Aishiteru.. Aishiteru.. Aishiteru.."_

**~FIN~**

* * *

_Halo salam kenal, nama saya Beenbin. Saya author dari fandom sebelah -Bleach- yang iseng lagi cari angin keluar dari rumah saya yang agak pengap. _

_Mohon maaf kalau ficnya gaje karena saya tidak terbiasa menulis fic diluar Bleach kecuali cerita original bikinan saya sendiri *curcol*_

_Yah, pokoknya salam kenal aja deh. Mohon komentarnya melalui review yaaaaa..._


End file.
